


Changing Perspectives

by FlyingShadow09



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Each chapter follows one episode from the show, Each chapter is complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Finding creative ways to explain character inconsistencies from the show, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I watched the show and took notes about Beck and Jade to write this, Mental Health Issues, mostly canon, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShadow09/pseuds/FlyingShadow09
Summary: Jade and Beck have been together for a year and a half; it doesn't really make sense to anyone else.  But to each other they are perfect.   When a new student, Tori Vega, joins Hollywood Arts, their life gets a little more interesting than it was before.   The pressures of school and people's comments that Tori is better than Jade (including as being a better match for Beck) will either break their relationship or make them stronger.This is an exploration of the show with a focus on Beck and Jade and what they get up to, on screen and off.  They will occasionally stray from canon to make their characters more consistent.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109





	1. Pilot

**The Big Showcase, Friday Night**

The big showcase was always presented in random order. Beck did a scene with a couple of seniors as the third act; Jade sang a dramatic song with some juniors as the fifth act. The showcase was nearing its end and they were both looking forward to watching Trina embarrass herself in the final act. Beck felt bad for Andre (so did Jade even if she wouldn't admit that fact in front of their musically gifted friend). He was stuck with the talent-less and obnoxious Trina Vega, they knew that the song he had written for the showcase was amazing; they'd heard him practicing it for two weeks now. There was one thing that they knew for sure, no matter how awesome a song was, Trina could be relied upon to ruin in.

Beck had his arm wrapped around Jade and was periodically rubbing her shoulder. During the third to last act, they began to hear loud moaning, the voice was recognizable as Trina's but it sounded distorted. "Wonder what trouble the freak show got into now," Jade commented darkly. Beck chuckled and tightened his arm around her. If everyone else understood how much Beck tended to agree with his girlfriend's dark and sarcastic comments, then maybe they would understand why he and Jade were so right for each other.

"Who knows," Beck replied with a smirk, "But, Andre may have just lucked out." Beck kissed the side of her head and they watched as Principal Eichner pulled three people out of the audience below them. The moaning stopped shortly thereafter. Jade relaxed against him as the second to last act (Robbie and Rex doing a standup routine where Robbie tries to play guitar but Rex kept making fun of him).

They were both shocked when instead of Trina her sister, who did not even go to Hollywood Arts, performed the closing act. Jade scoffed when everyone applauded to encourage her to join, Beck kind of agreed with Jade. There was usually a lot more to an audition then just a single musical performance. Things like grades, charisma, a personal essay, and multiple talents usually had to be established in front of a panel as well as an interview. The fact that she did one performance and was just offered a spot and everyone went along with it was absurd. Beck shook his head while Jade rolled her eyes. They stood up, and Jade grabbed his hand to lead him back to his car. He laced his fingers with hers and followed her out. They leaned against the side of the car while waiting for Cat since the three of them were going out for pizza to celebrate after the showcase.

**Sikowitz's Class, Monday Morning**

Beck walked into class while texting Jade, apologizing that he missed her this morning and letting her know that he was at Sikowitz's class. He was holding a half-full coffee cup in his hand with no lid (the shop had been out). A girl he didn't quite recognize turned around and smacked the cup out of his hand; he got splashed with the remainder of his coffee. It quickly stained his shirt and the girl who, now that he had the chance to look at her he recognized as Trina's sister, began rubbing up and down his chest with the sleeve of her coat wrapped around her hand while he tried to tell her everything was cool.

Trina's sister kept wiping down his chest with the sleeve of her shirt and Beck started to get nervous. He didn't like how everyone was okay with just touching him and commenting on his body. He didn't like the look in her eyes as she looked at him. Jade was the only one who understood how much other people could make him uncomfortable. It had been drilled into him as a small child to be polite to the point where now he struggled to tell people to stop. He usually relied on Jade to do that for him. 

The tanned teen raised his hands a little and took a step away muttering to the girl that it was okay when the door opened and the familiar sound of combat boots stomping in reached his ears. He sighed in relief and took another step away as Jade began to yell at the new girl to get away from him. Beck turned fully to look at Jade and smiled at her, he whispered, "Relax," to let her know he was okay then kissed her cheek in thanks. 

Jade stayed tense though and Beck knew she was having a crappy day (she usually did after a weekend of court-mandated visitation with her father). and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She had just started to lean into him when Sikowitz burst into the room screaming about a fire.

Everyone in the class started yelling and stood to get ready to run when the crazy acting teacher laughed and said he was kidding before telling them to take their seats. Jade scoffed and lightly stomped her foot before she walked over to a chair and threw herself into it before dropping her stuff, she was not in the mood for Sikowitz's antics. Beck followed her and pulled a seat close to hers and sat down before wrapping his arm around her shoulders again. 

As much as both of them valued their personal space, they both drew comfort from touching each other. The way Jade leaned into his chest as Sikowitz started explaining the importance of practicing improve, after introducing Trina's sister, Tori, to the class, let him know that she just needed some tie to settle down after a crappy weekend with her dad.

Sikowitz announced that they will be doing a group improve scene and nominated Jade as captain. Beck got a sinking feeling at the way Jade sashayed up to the stage with a strange and angry grin on her face. He wished that he hadn't been running late that morning. Usually, if he and Jade had the chance to talk about whatever her dad had said or done over the weekend she would calm down and be her usual charming self. Instead, he felt like he was about to watch something terrible godown.

"Okay Jade," Sikowitz said, oblivious to the fact that he had essentially just set a train wreck in motion, "Pick your team."

"I choose, Cat, Elie, Beck, and..." Jade paused for a moment, "Tori." The class then chooses the location of the home and the theme of big news. Beck was hesitant to step on the stage, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever it was that Jade was planning. Jade told Tori to go wait in the hallway.

Sikowitz called, "action!" and Beck shook himself out and stepped on the stage while Jade turned and grinned at him (she was a talented actress, he almost believed she was happy for a minute), "Hey, babe, how was work today?"

"I got fired," he told Jade hoping to change the trajectory of the scene.

"Well I have good news," Jade replied, refusing to go with his statement. This was unusual because Jade usually put her work above her anger. She walked over to the door Tori had exited, "I went the shelter today and got us a dog."

Tori looked nervous, and Beck didn't blame her, but she agreed and mildly said: "Yup, I'm a dog, woof." Clearly not understanding that she was supposed to start truly acting like a dog. This just made Jade angry, she broke character and yelled for Sikowitz to make Tori do what she was supposed to do to play the role of a dog.

At Sikowitz's prompting, Tori sank to her hands and knees and barked properly. Jade then picked at Tori's hair and said she thought the dog had bugs. Beck took a step towards her, not sure what he could do to stop Jade's determination to be cruel to the new student. Jade takes a couple of steps off the stage and grabs a cup of ice coffee, announcing that coffee is good for getting rid of bugs. Beck says her name, breaking character himself to try and get her attention. She was too focused on her anger though and poured the coffee out on Tori's head. Beck almost couldn't believe what he was seeing, that was a low move; lower than Jade would usually sink to. Beck frowned at Jade as Tori stood up and ran out of the room, followed shortly by Andre.

Jade looked at Beck, the smile on her face slightly off and unnatural, and he shook his head before taking his seat. Sikowitz began giving a speech about the importance of boundaries during scenes and that certain behaviors are only acceptable if they are properly scripted. Jade sighed and took her seat next to Beck while Sikowitz decided to send Robbie out to bring back Tori and Andre. 

Beck reached out and touched Jade's shoulder. She looked at her boyfriend, he was still frowning but he raised an eyebrow at her. Jade knew she had taken things too far, she would have to explain what was going on to Beck. She sighed and put her head in her hands. Beck, recognizing that the anger had left her and seeing in her eyes that something was truly wrong, wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. While he was still mad she had stooped to dumping coffee all over a new kid on their first day in school, he knew that she wouldn't normally do something like that; and, he couldn't help but comfort her.

When Robbie still hadn't returned five minutes later Sikowitz decided to send Cat out to find them. Beck pulled Jade close to him and whispered, "Let's go talk in my car during lunch," then kissed the ear he had just whispered into to let her know that he still loved her. All four of the others re-entered the classroom and Sikowitz realized it was probably safer to just lecture on the historical context of improv for the remainder of the class.

**Beck's Car, Lunch, Monday**

"Jade," Beck spoke softly touching her chin, "You've been off today."

"I know," Jade sounded frustrated, "Mom never picked up the refill for my meds last week. Friday, I took my last dose and she told me that Dad would just have to pick them up this weekend." She looked away from Beck and glared out the window, "He just kept making excuses about needing to run errands for his girlfriend and never got around to it." Beck grabbed her hand to kiss her knuckles. She looked at him, "I told mom I shouldn't come to school; but she told me she had too much to do to have me underfoot and refused to call me in sick."

"I love you," Beck said, as he always did when Jade talked about her crappy parents. She smiled and blushed lightly before she kissed his lips sweetly with hers.

"I love you, too," Jade replied resting her forehead on his.

"What do you want for lunch?" Beck asked leaning back and buckling his belt. Jade did the same before saying she wanted sushi. He agreed and drove with her. As they were driving back to school after their lunch date (Jade still seemed off; but, she was less angry) Jade said she would apologize to Vega the next day.

**Sikowitz's class, Tuesday**

Beck and Jade had gotten distracted by each other that morning and spent a little too much time kissing. They were running late and as a result, there weren't anymore seats next to each other when they arrived in class. Beck sits in the front row and Jade sat behind him wither her arms crossed. Her mom had picked her meds up the afternoon before, but it always took a couple of days for her to stabilize whenever she missed some days.

Tori came into the room and Sikowitz announced that she's back, sounding surprised, then started talking about windows. He then announced that the improv exercise for the day would be Alphabetical Improv. Tori volunteered to be the lead and chose Andre, Cat, Beck, and Jade. Beck got a strange feeling when he sees Tori looking angry and mischievous as she said Jade's name. 

Beck smiled when Jade stepped up to him and kissed him as she stepped onto the stage. The scene began with the letter P and Tori started right in on Jade. Beck walked over to her and tried to intervene; knowing Jade still wasn't quite in control of herself and wanting to stop her from doing something she would regret again. She certainly wouldn't be apologizing anytime soon. Cat joined in on trying to calm Jade down while Andre took the approach of trying to actually start a real scene. When Beck's character as an alien began fainting (he couldn't think of another F word with all the distraction of Tori and Jade going on) and Tori grabbed his arm he face-planted so she would stop touching him. 

Jade and Tori immediately began fighting above him. He was quietly impressed that they managed to stick to alphabetical fighting. Beck heard Jade barely clinging to herself and was about to try to stand up, but then Jade got buzzed. He stood up and returned to the ridiculous scene where he was an alien. When Tori's character (he hoped it was her character) asked him to kiss her, he glanced at Jade and said, "Let's not." He agreed with Sikowitz's lecture from the day before that some things should only be done when scripted. Tori responded, "Well..." and got buzzed.

Jade smiled when Beck won the first round of Alphabetical Improv and the class continued with a new group of students coming up.

**Asphalt Cafe, Lunch, Tuesday**

Jade had refused to apologize to Tori like she said she was going to; but, Beck didn't blame her. It was inappropriate for Tori to suggest that they kiss during an improv scene. Especially since it was clear to everyone in the room that she only did it because she wanted to upset Jade. Sure, Jade had been mean to Tori; but, that didn't give her the right to be a jerk either. Beck had heard Cat telling Tori that it wasn't cool to try to get people to kiss you during improv so he hoped it would never happen again. Jade was eating a burrito while reading a book; Beck watched her with a smile on his face. "What?" she asked him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "I love you," he told her before pulling out his phone and opening up a game. Sometimes, it was nice to just be together.


	2. The Bird Scene

**Hallway, Monday Morning**

Jade was getting a drink from the vending machine while waiting for Beck to arrive. It hadn't been a weekend with the dad; so, she was in a relatively good mood. Her little brother had also been home, which made the weekend even better. While it was disgusting to watch her mother fawn over the 3-year-old, Jade still loved Jackson. It wasn't often that they were both at their mother's house on the same weekend. Her mother had made it clear she thought Jade would be a bad influence on the toddler, and Jackson's father believed that Jade would actually hurt the little boy.

Jade turned around to look at the entrance of the school to see if Beck was here yet when she saw Tori struggling to place several heavy books into her locker. When Jade saw Beck's car pull into the parking lot, she began to walk towards the door to greet him. As she passed Tori on her way out she asked: "Need any help?" when Tori said she needed help, Jade only replied: "Interesting," then kept walking.

"Hey, Babe," Beck greeted her, then kissed her cheek when she got to the car.

"Morning," she replied. He grabbed his backpack from the back seat then locked the car as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. While she wasn't grinning as some girls would, she was very happy this morning; which made him very happy. They walked into the school and saw Robbie trying and failing to get Tori's books into her locker.

Beck and Jade decided to go straight to class so that they could sit next to each other and catch up after a weekend apart. Beck had spent the weekend with his family since his cousins were visiting from Canada. He had contemplated inviting Jade over; however, his mother had made it clear that she didn't want his girlfriend around and he hadn't been in the mood to fight her on it.

They sat in two seats at the front of the class next to each other and talked quietly to each other about their weekends and started to make plans to have a date night next weekend. As the bell rang Sikowitz wandered into the room while holding three rubber balls. The teacher walked over to a bookcase in the back of the room.

"Cat, Jade," The teacher yelled causing his girlfriend to jump before turning around the look at the teacher. It figures that the day they decide to sit at the front of the room their teacher decided to teach from the back of the room. "Choose a number between 1 and 5."

"Twelve!" Cat shouted in excitement. Everyone in the class shot the perky redhead an odd look, "What? Twelve is my favorite number."

"Cat," Jade started to scold; but was interrupted by Sikowitz yelling, "Twelve it is!"

He pulled a book off the shelf, "Alright, since Cat chose the play. Jade, you get to choose the scene; pick a number between 5 and 18."

"Twenty-Three," Jade replied sarcastically. Beck rubbed her back and smiled and several members of the class chuckled.

"Very well," He opened the book up to a page near the end and waved Cat and Jade over to him. "You will be performing this scene in forty-five minutes, go rehearse!" Once the girls had stepped into the hallway Sikowitz began to explain that it was important for actors to be able to establish characters and scenes quickly and to have confidence in the choices that you make with whatever information you have. He pointed out that having confidence in the character and committing is an important part of performing.

When it the time comes for Cat and Jade to perform the scene (which turned out to be about whether or not they would be eating a pet pig) Beck was happy that he and Jade had chosen the front of the classroom. He loved to have a front-row seat to Jade's acting; Cat too was an excellent actor. As odd as she was in real life she could play a great variety of characters. They had chosen to go with an ironic tone, this was probably a result of both girl choosing the scene by saying numbers outside of the range of Sikowitz's prompt. Cat had found a stuffed pig that she was clutching to herself while arguing that they couldn't eat the pig.

Just as Cat and Jade really sink into their roles and fall into a good rhythm a rubber ball flew through the air and smacked Cat in the face. Cat screamed and grabbed her nose while Jade turned to their teacher and yelled, "Sikowitz!" While Jade couldn't often be cruel to Cat, she never really meant her harsh words and Cat seemed to understand that Jade truly cared about her, Jade was actually very protective of their friend.

"Why," Sikowitz began to lecture, "did you break character?"

"You threw a ball at me!" Cat replied with a frustrated tone.

"A true actor will stay in the scene no matter what else is happening," Sikowitz explained. He was about to continue talking when the bell wrang. Jade grabbed her stuff off the empty seat next to Beck and began walking away. 

As Beck was following Jade out he invited Tori to join his friends for lunch. He'd noticed that Andre, Cat, and Robbie were all friends with Tori and spoke well of her. He figured that he and Jade should probably give Tori another chance and try to put her behavior from her first week behind them. After all, if Jade hadn't have missed her meds and gotten out of control then Tori probably wouldn't have acted the way she did either. 

Before Tori could respond to his invitation a ball flew between their heads and smacked the wall next to the door. Beck paused to look at Sikowitz at the same time as Tori started yelling at their eccentric teacher. He chuckled as Tori walked over to Sikowitz and made a joke about needing to protect her face from more potential projectiles then headed out the door to find Jade.

**Lunch; Monday Afternoon**

On the way to lunch, Cat asked Jade to help her practice for an upcoming audition so it turned out it was just the guys for lunch that day. Andre started asking about ballet slippers and announced that he was going to be doing ballet for his dance class this semester. Robbie decided to join him; but, Beck was going to do Salsa dancing with Jade. 

Beck and Jade had been doing partnered dance classes since they had gotten together. They both enjoyed the opportunity to hold each other close and he admired how Jade could move her body in complicated moves and make it look effortless.

When the boys started to talk about how excited they were for ballet, Beck stood to go buy Jade a sandwich for her to eat; then went to find her. He told Jade about Andre and Robbie's plan and she laughed then pointed out that not many girls would be taking Ballet 1 at Holywood Arts. He decided to keep that revelation to himself.

**Sikowitz's Class; Tuesday Morning**

Sikowitz started class by having everyone do an acting warm-up, he assigned everyone to act like angry British people. Beck and Jade started having a loud fight about breakfast foods. After about five minutes Tori burst into the room, and Sikowitz made the class settle down. Jade was sitting in the front row and Beck sat down behind her, it was a rare occasion where they had decided to sit separately. Jade and Beck had been very distracted by each other when they were trying to get homework done the day before; so, they decided to sit apart today so that they would be able to focus on their lessons.

Sikowitz announced that Tori would be doing 'The Bird Scene', which meant she would be auditioning for a play soon. Jade wondered what Tori was thinking, she had no acting experience and wasn't particularly good. Who would cast such an inexperienced and amateur person when there were so many excellent actors to choose from at Hollywood Arts.

Before starting her performance, Tori asked Sikowitz if she could ask a question. Jade groaned, Beck had told her all about the lesson that Sikowitz had given while she and Cat were practicing the challenge given to them by their teacher. Hadn't Tori even bothered listening?

Tori didn't give the worst performance of 'The Bird Scene' that Beck had ever seen, she wasn't the worst; but, it was clear that she hadn't bothered to decide who the character was. She wasn't fully committing to the way she had chosen to perform the scene. Nothing made this fact clearer than when Tori asked: "How's that?" Sikowitz told her it was wrong and that she would have to do it again next class.

Sikowitz broke the tension by giving them the rediculous drive-by-acting exercise of acting like terrified dolphins.

**Hallway; Tuesday Morning**

Tori caught up to Jade and Beck's group of friends, "Hey wait up," the skinny Latina yelled as she caught up with them. Everyone stopped and Beck leaned against a wall while Jade grabbed his hand. She could see that Beck was starting to get a headache; which would usually turn into a migraine soon. He squeezed her hand briefly in his; a nonverbal signal they had agreed upon to let her know he was okay for now. Beck was a good enough actor that it was hard for anyone who didn't know him really well (including their group of friends) to ever know when he had a migraine. Jade could always tell though. The last thing he needed right now was to listen to Tori's whining.

"We can't tell you, it's rule number one of 'The Bird Scene'" Beck explained then squeezed Jade's hand twice, the headache was getting worse.

"I thought you guys were my friends!" Tori despaired loudly.

"I'm not your friend," Jade snarked, seeing the perfect opportunity to get her and Beck away from their friends. They had history next and Ms. Longstein could always be trusted to keep her room dimmed which would give Beck some relief from the lights exacerbating his migraine. Beck didn't so much as roll his eyes as she tugged on his hand to lead him away.

Once they got to Ms. Longstien's room they sat down on a couch the teacher had at the back of the room and Beck slouched the rest his head against Jade's shoulder with his eyes closed. Jade carefully rested her hand against the back of his neck and firmly massaged his neck. "Thanks," he sighed.

**Sikowitz's Class, Wednesday Morning**

Tori is bouncing on the balls of her feet as Beck enters the classroom. "Are you ready?" he asked as Jade entered behind him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Tori excited states that she brought props this time and then takes out two ripe coconuts that she brought as a bribe.

The bribe reminds Jade of the fact that Tori had given Sikowitz $2 on her way into the school on her first day. Andre had explained to them that Tori claimed that she thought he was homeless. She smirked and chuckled so softly only Beck could hear. He couldn't help them grin that graced his lips in response to hearing Jade laughing and complimented Tori's choice in coconuts.

Beck walked away from their friends to go sit in the back corner of the room, Jade followed and sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to lean against his chest. The migraine the day before left him still feeling a little off; it was nice to hold Jade close and made them both feel more relaxed.

This time when Tori performed 'The Bird Scene' she had a backdrop, glasses, and a stuffed bird. Beck and Jade both sighed as she pulled out the hideous stuffed bird and Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes when she threw the bird out the window to signify it flying away. The acting hadn't actually gotten any better; the newest addition to their class wasn't putting her focus in the right places. It wasn't about the props or costumes; it was about committing to the role.

Tori ended the scene by once again asking if the performance was good and if she got it right. Sikowitz told her she had failed; Jade couldn't help but grin at the look on Tori's face.

**Hallway, Wednesday Afternoon (just before lunch)**

Beck is waiting for Jade when he sees Tori throwing her books into her locker. Wanting to comfort the newest member of their group of friends, Beck walked over to her, "What'cha doin'?" he asked.

"Angrily throwing books in my locker," Tori stated. Beck could understand her frustration; the girl had no background in acting and it was frustrating to learn that it doesn't truly matter what others think, but to take pride in your own work.

"Have you figured out how you're going to decorate your locker yet?" he tried to distract her from asking once again about 'The Bird Scene'.

"I did decorate it," she said closing her locker. There was a single pink stripe running horizontally across the top of her locker. "See."

He told her she needed to do something more personal and showed her his own locker, which was clear. This signified the fact that he didn't keep many secrets (he told her he didn't keep any secrets, but that would be a lie. There were somethings only Jade knew about him). She tried to ask about how to do the scene so he told her he would see her later and headed towards Jade's last class so that he could meet up with her before heading to lunch.

**Sikowitz's Class, Thursday Morning**

Beck and Jade were running late and there were no seats next to each other. They were just deciding where to sit when Robbie and Andre came hobbling in making quiet exclamations of pain. Beck raised his eyebrow and Jade frowned at their friends as they walked by.

"Happy Birthday!" Sikowitz said as he walked into the room. Jade and Beck took their seats and ended up across the center aisle from one another. Sikowitz cues Tori to do the scene that she has been trying to master. She had a curtain, full costume, and a trained bird. The acting is better this time; it's apparent that Tori feels confident about the role she is playing.

The girl still ends the scene by asking if she did it right. Sikowitz shook his head and told her that she failed again. This time, Tori fights back and says she knows she did it right and that she is proud of her work. The class claps and Sikowitz congratulates her; including Jade. Beck was happy that Jade was starting to forgive Tori and accept into part of their friend group.

**Hallway; Thursday Afternoon (Just before Lunch)**

Beck, Jade, and Cat and Trina met up with Tori at the girl's locker. She told them that she was ready to unveil the final version of her locker decorations. It was painted beautifully but the coloring was very dull. Jade quickly pointed this out and Beck couldn't help but nod. He and Cat started to make suggestions to her but Tori quickly pointed out that it was her locker and it was her artistic choice what it would look like.

"Well, I still think it dull," Jade told the girl in a neutral tone. Beck rubbed her shoulder.

"Then maybe," Tori grinned moving her hand to the corner of the locker, "I should make it shine!" she pressed a button and the stars and words lit up on the locker. A glance and Jades face let Beck know she was impressed that Tori had decorated the locker and hooked up the wiring to make such a display work.

"Let's all get lunch," Jade said before grabbing Cat and heading toward the Asphalt Cafe. Beck waited to walk with Tori to ask her about how she had pulled off the wiring, he knew Andre had to use a battery-operated keyboard for his locker.

During lunch, everyone was congratulating Tori for both her locker design and completing 'The Bird Scene'. Jade even said she wasn't terrible for an amateur; which, coming from Jade was a big compliment. Beck wrapped his arm around Jade and felt himself smiling, he enjoyed the opportunity to spend time with all of his friends without any of the drama that came with being surrounded by teenaged artists. Jade leaned into him and he kissed the side of her head, he could tell that she was appreciating the moment too.


End file.
